The Barmaid
by OnceUponALovelyDream
Summary: Aoi Tanaka, cousin of Izumo Kusanagi, moves back to Japan from her home in England and manages to persuade her doting cousin for a job and a home in his bar. Izumo is determined to keep her away from the world of Kings and the supernatural, but Aoi's tenacious appetite for trouble means she is determined to figure out what makes her brother's friends so special anyway.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Izumo Kusanagi looked up as someone shouted his name. He was at the airport waiting to pick up his cousin; the daughter of his father's brother who had married an English woman. As such, his cousin had spent their younger years in Japan and moved to England when she was ten and he eighteen, the age gap only making their bond stronger. Now, six years on, she was coming back without her parents to live and work with Izumo in his bar.

"Izumo-chan!" he blinked and looked at the woman waving at him from just a few metres away. She had grown up beautiful, not that he had predicted anything otherwise. God, he barely recognized her.

"Aoi-chan-" he winced as the girl ran up and threw her arms around him excitedly. "Hey-"

"It's so good to see you again!" Aoi Tanaka's dark hair bounced in curls around her shoulders, the top of her head only up to his chest. She was wearing a black dress, tights and heels despite being on a plane for hours. That was something he had never understood about Aoi-she felt more comfortable with her makeup and hair done, even if she was sitting at home watching a film. It wasn't that she was high maintenance, just odd.

"You too." He took the opportunity to hug her back, then pull away and pick up one of her suitcases. "How was your flight?"

"Alright, actually." She looped her free arm through his and suddenly they were young again and all that mattered was that no matter how tall Aoi grew she would never be as tall as her cousin and no matter how he tried he could never beat her at scrabble. "There was some creepy old man next to me, though, that kept trying to look down my dress." She gave a dramatic shudder and Izumo laughed. Then he frowned. He hadn't really thought about it until he saw her, but he was putting his goddamn gorgeous young adult cousin in a pub with a bunch of hormonal young adult males. He'd have shot himself in the foot if 1. he had a gun and 2. it wouldn't have caused serious cause for concern.

"What?" Aoi asked. He shrugged and answered her honestly.

"I'm just concerned about you and the boys." The two of them had had no secrets and no shame between them even through six years of internet correspondence. They simply didn't care-they were friends over family. "Most of them will leave you alone but we have a couple of players in the group." He thought of Chitose and scowled again.

"Don't scowl, you're old enough already." Aoi tutted, not even looking up. "Don't you worry about me. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem, idiot."

"Jerk." She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." Izumo sighed. It would probably be fine and he knew he'd have to give Aoi her space once she was here. She wasn't ten anymore.

Once they arrived at Izumo's car he slung her suitcases into the back and they piled into the front.

"So tell me about these friends of yours." Aoi sat back in her seat and propped her feet up on the dashboard. Her cousin leaned forward and pushed her feet down, to which she sighed.

"You'll get to know them soon enough, they're almost always at the bar. Most of them will be there when we get back, actually, but you'll probably want to sleep." He looked over at his cousin who was incessantly station-hopping on the car radio. She didn't exactly know about Homra-it was a secret he intended to keep for as long as possible. He was letting her stay with him as a favour to his aunt and uncle and because he cared for her but it didn't mean he was going to let her with an inch of his reality.

"Well just tell me who there is." She suddenly switched to English.** "And practice your accent while you're at it."**

He grinned. She was much better, he had to give her that. She could almost pass as a Westerner now. **"Of course, cousin."** He thought for a second. **"Well you remember Mikoto and Tatara."** He called them by their first name, refusing to have her show him up with his English.

**"Ah."** She nodded. **"The happy one and the,"** she wrinkled her nose for a second, thinking.** "not so happy one?"**

Izumo laughed. **"That's right."** It was a pretty accurate description, actually.

"Good." Lazily, she switched back to Japanese. Aoi got bored easily. "They were fun."

"Yeah. Then there's Anna-chan, she's only nine; she and Mikoto-san also live above the bar." He hesitated. "He's sort of her guardian?" It was more of a question than a statement, but she didn't react so he carried on.

He wanted her to feel as happy and secure as possible when living above a bar that served as a headquarters for the not-so-secret secret kings of Shizume City. Not that she'd know the finer details.

"Then there's Eric Sōlt-he speaks English too-Shōhei Akagi and Saburōta Bandōu-watch out for them, their relationship is liable to change-Kōsuke Fujishima-he brings in strays so I hope you like animals-Yō Chitose-if you're going to talk to him then make sure Masaomi Dewa is around, he's a bit of a player. Then there's just Rikio Kamamoto and Yata-Oh God! Yata!"

How could he have forgotten to warn him?

"Okay, Aoi, you're going to need to be a little sensitive around Yata-chan." Aoi raised her eyebrow, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh?"

"I'm serious, Aoi-chan. He's, er," Izumo grimaced. "He's not exactly comfortable around...women."

"How not comfortable?"

"Very not comfortable. I mean it-don't push him." Izumo pulled up outside the bar. "Here we are! Home sweet home."

Aoi's face lit up with excitement at the sight of the familiar old bar. Her uncle-not Izumo's father-used to own this bar but Izumo treated it far better. She used to love this place.

"Alright! Let's go!" She hopped out of the car and grabbed the suitcase that Izumo didn't already have a hold of. "Homra, prepare to meet your new barmaid!"

_"Please don't say that..."_ Izumo sighed under his breath. He didn't need those boys getting any ideas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Not bothering to wait for her cousin, Aoi flung the door open and sauntered inside, heels clicking on the floor and her skirt flicking around her legs. Then she paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Er-" She blinked, struggling for words. Finally she managed, "Are you okay?"

"Never better." croaked the boy on the floor, a cheerful grin on his face and a video camera in his right hand. On top of him sat a rather larger man with blonde hair wearing a tracksuit zipped to his chest and sunglasses, despite the moody dimness of the bar. Around them stood more men of varying heights and complexions, their facial expressions ranging from humour to confusion.

"Right." Aoi nodded, her lips turning up at the corners. She heard Izumo enter behind her, the other suitcase in his grasp.

"Ah, Aoi-chan, I see you've met everyone already." He put the suitcase down and stood next to her.

"Yeah, sorta." Aoi looked amused and entirely unfazed by the matter, while Izumo sighed in embarrassment and annoyance.

"For Gods sake, Kamamoto-san, how old are you? Get off him!" The large man, who was apparently Rikio Kamamoto, guiltily heaved himself up off the floor and reached a meaty hand down to yank his friend up by the collar.

Izumo picked up both of Aoi's suitcases and passed them to a couple of boys who stood nearby.

"Bandou-kun, Akagi-kun, would you take these to the spare room for Aoi-chan?" Aoi flashed a sweet smile and Izumo a grimace, both of which seemed to assist in the decision making. The boys-well, men really-hurried off and up the stairs past the bar.

"Right." Izumo sighed and pulled out a cigarette, conveniently ignoring the 'no smoking' sign he himself had nailed to the bar. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag. This was not how he had envisioned introducing Aoi to the rest of Homra. He had told them to behave. Aoi was special to him and he wanted her to like his friends; he had also intended on keeping their thuggish behaviour to a minimum. It would not do to have her wrapped up in some of the more dangerous business that occurred in Shizume City.

When his blood pressure had dropped somewhat Izumo removed the cigarette and used it to gesture to various people around the room.

"Aoi-chan, meet Akagi-kun, Bandou-kun," He waved his cigarette in the vague direction of the boys who had re-entered the room. "Kamamoto-san, Yata-chan, Fujishima-san," He waved the smoking roll again and even the smokers in the room were discreetly coughing. "Chitose-kun, Dewa-kun, Eric-kun. Then there's Anna-chan next to Mikoto-san and Tatara-kun who you already know." Finally Aoi had to snatch the cigarette out of his grasp and crush it between her fingers, waving away the smoke with an exasperated sigh.

"You told me you quit smoking." She told him reproachfully, her lovely brown eyes boring a hole in him before she directed them at the people in the room. No matter how much winged eyeliner or black clothing she wore, no matter how she shook her hips or tossed her curls the word 'lovely' always came to mind when you saw Aoi Tanaka.

And didn't she just loathe it.

"Hi," She waved, a smile on her face. "I'm Tanaka Aoi, you can call me Aoi-chan."

The boy that had been on the floor before whom she now recognized, stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hi, Aoi-chan! I'm Tatara-we've met before." He spoke from behind a video camera that had been focused on her while she introduced herself.

"Yeah, you used to hang around with Izu-chan."

"That's right." He grinned. "You were short back then."

"She's short now." Izumo rolled his eyes and snatched his crushed cigarette back. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Right." Aoi nodded. "See you later then!" She waved to the boys and followed Izumo up the stairs, her walk full of confidence.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well," Chitose muttered. "This is going to be fun."

He received a stuttered reprimand and a slap upside the head from Yata, but there was truth in what he said. This was, indeed, going to be fun.

"Sorry about them." Izumo apologised as they ascended the stairs. "They're idiots, but nice idiots. It's an acquired taste."

"Mm." Aoi gave a noncommittal murmur. Once she was away from the noise and the laughter her mind suddenly had begun to realise how tired she was.

Izumo opened the door to what would become her new bedroom and allowed her to walk inside, gesturing down the hall and explaining the whereabouts of the bathroom and the bedrooms of Mikoto, Anna and himself.

Her bedroom wasn't small but it wasn't large either; everything was mostly wooden, including the wardrobe and bed that sat parallel to one another. There was a small vanity table and nothing else; obviously she wasn't the first to stay in this room and as a result it was a small, simple affair. She didn't mind-it smelled vaguely of smoke and Izumo and reminded her of the house her family had owned when they lived in Japan.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked." Izumo could see her weariness from the journey beginning to set in and made a quick exit.

With a weary sigh Aoi sat on the bed and pulled off her heels, massaging her feet gently. She was physically exhausted and desperate to roll over and sleep. Giving in to temptation, she curled up under the freshly washed sheets and closed her eyes.

"How is she?" Tatara asked as Izumo entered the bar again.

"Tired." He replied, going and standing back in his usual position behind the bar. "But she seems happy to be back."

"And you? Are you happy to see her?" The younger boy grinned, excitedly. Izumo rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am. She's changed so much in six years." Izumo sighed as he stared off into space. Seeing his cousin as a young woman rather than a little girl was...disconcerting.

"So your cousin." Chitose took a seat at the bar, interrupting Izumo's musings. "She's single, right?"

"Get outta here." Izumo placed his hand on Chitose's forehead and shoved so that he fell off the barstool and onto the floor.

Tatara burst into a fit of laughter, as did the rest of the group while Chitose got to his feet, embarrassed. Not to be deterred, he pressed on, trying to ignore what was going on around him.

"Yeah, but is she? Seriously?"

"I don't know." The man at the bar replied with a shrug. He hadn't wanted to pry and she had never told him anything and so they rested in a mutual understanding.

"Anna-chan?" Chitose hurried to the little girl. "Is she?"

Anna looked from Chitose to Mikoto, no expression on her face.

"Tch." Mikoto went back to staring into space. Anna looked back at Chitose and blinked.

Chitose sighed and sulked in a chair while Dewa stifled a snicker, although he was impressed his friend had the courage to even insinuate becoming involved with Kusanagi's cousin.

"I'll go see how she's doing, shall I?" Totsuka jumped to his feet and almost skipped up the stairs. Nothing could ever dampen his spirits; he was the life and soul of Homra.

"Aoi-chan?" He knocked at her door. When there was no answer he frowned. "Aoi-chan, I'm going to open the door." Holding his breath, Tatara lightly pushed at the door only to see the young girl curled up under the covers, her heeled boots lying abandoned at the side of the bed. She snored softly and he chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Aoi-chan."

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Totsuka shushed the rowdy boys who were now arguing over what they were going to eat that night. They were all eating together as it was Aoi's first night and she had agreed when Kusanagi asked her as he wanted her to get to know his friends properly.

Though not too properly, Tatara thought.

"What are you shushing for?" frowned Yata.

"Aoi-chan has fallen asleep." Totsuka smiled and took a seat at the bar. "Looks like you were right, Kusanagi-san."

Izumo gave one of his rare smiles and began cleaning the counter without another word, leaving the other boys to argue it out over tonights meal.

"So, Mikoto-san." He turned to his friend. "You're still okay with Aoi-chan living upstairs, aren't you?"

"Ah." Despite it sounding like a rejection, Mikoto seemed to agree with the statement and so Izumo let the matter rest, instead turning to Anna.

"What do you think of her, Anna-chan?"

Anna looked down at the red marbles in her lap.

"Hm," Izumo waited, patiently. "She's red but also not red."

"Wait, what?" Everyone was paying attention to Anna now, confusion and interest evident on their faces.

Anna frowned and poked one of the marbles, but it refused to budge. "She's not red like Mikoto." They waited for her to elaborate, but nothing came.

Defeated, they moved away. Sooner or later she'd tell them, they'd all just have to wait it out.

"Ah, Kusanagi-san?" Yata took a seat at the bar. "What are we eating?"

"That depends, Yata-chan." Kusanagi looked up. "What are you making?"

"Wh-what?!" The boy spluttered angrily. Kusanagi rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding! Don't blow my bar up-just go fetch some pizza, kay?"

"Fine." Yata sulked and took the money that Kusanagi passed him, heading outside. In the silence that always came in Yata's absence they could hear the crack of his skateboard as it hit the concrete and rolled away.

"Right." said Izumo, brightly. "Totsuka-chan, would you mind waking Aoi-chan for me? And please tell her if she doesn't get out of bed I will start singing opera again."

"Right you are, Kusanagi-san." Totsuka's lips curled into a smile as he bounded up the stairs like an excited puppy.

"Aoi-chan!" This time he barged straight in. Aoi was still curled up in bed, snoring loudly. "Aoi-chan, please wake up! It's time for dinner!"

"Five more minutes." Aoi raised a hand and waved him away.

"Your cousin says that he'll start opera singing-" Aoi bolted upright, her eyes wide and hair messy.

"You tell him I'm awake. I'll be down in five minutes."

Once Aoi was alone she ran a brush through her hair and shrugged a hoodie on over her dress. With a quick glance in her compact mirror she saw that her make up was smudged but not quite irretrievable. Rubbing at her face she headed downstairs; she could already hear Izumo humming _'O Soave Fanciulla'._

"Izu-chan." She whined. "You'll break the glasses."

"Be nice, Aoi-chan." Izumo rolled his eyes and patted the chair next to him. "Come and sit down-Yata went out and picked up pizza for us all."

Remembering what her cousin had said about Yata, Aoi chose to flash him a grateful smile rather than verbally thanking him. In response his cheeks flushed and he tugged his beanie down over his eyes.

Aoi grimaced as she sat down. Oops.

Half way through the meal, which she spent discussing work with Izumo, she noticed someone had moved to sit next to her and when she looked down it was the little girl Izumo had called Anna.

She looked delicate and fragile, like a tiny porcelain doll, but there was something in her eyes that Aoi couldn't quite understand, that she couldn't quite see.

"Hello, Aoi-san."

Her voice was a mere murmur-Aoi had to strain to fully understand what she was saying.

"Hello, Anna-san." Aoi smiled. "Are you enjoying your pizza?"

Anna nodded and her lips curved slightly. It couldn't quite be called a smile, but she seemed brighter.

"Yes."

Izumo and Mikoto shared a look across the room, both wondering the same thing. Anna almost never approached strangers like that.

What was special about Aoi?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N okay so I've struggled with ages a little bit! I really should have thought this all out before writing and posting the prologue, but I'll explain it here:**

**This story occurs two years before Totsuka's death, meaning that, as a general rule, everyone is two years younger than in the anime. My OC was originally going to be eighteen but now I've had to change her age to sixteen because Eric sucks and I hate him (I'm kidding he's adorable). So yeah, there's a lot I've had to go back and change and it's all confusing! As it stands, let's have the youngest in the group (aside from Anna) being Eric and Aoi at 16 and everyone is just two years younger than in the anime, kay? Kay.**

**Also, thank you so much for the positive response!**

**Again, it's a short filler but the plot will start up in the next few chapters! Gomen!**

"Morning, Izu-chan!" Aoi sauntered down the stairs, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, dressed in attire similar to a traditional barmaid's so that she matched Izumo. He had given her the uniform last night before she went to bed and it consisted of a white, long sleeved top with a black waistcoat and a red skirt that reached just above her knees.

"Morning, Aoi-chan." Izumo was behind the bar, cleaning again, but he stopped when he saw her. "You look great!"

Aoi nodded excitedly, her hair bouncing with her.

"We match!" She leaned over the counter and highfived him, only just tall enough in the heeled boots to reach him. "Yay!"

"Come round here, Aoi-chan." Izumo waved her behind the counter and began to show her how to pour drinks and use the till. "Today I'll leave most of it up to you so you can learn the ropes, but I'll be right here to help you if you get stuck."

"Right!" The door opened and Eric walked in with Shouhei, Chitose and Bandou. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Aoi-chan." Chitose smiled winningly back at her while the others simply nodded.

"How are you today?" Aoi allowed her naturally bubbly nature take over as she sat on one of the barstools across the room from where they were. After a few minutes of meaningless small talk Aoi felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Anna. She was wearing a long white nightdress with red ribbons on the sleeves matching the one tying her hair back into two long plaits.

"Good morning, Aoi-chan." She whispered, looking up at her.

"Good morning, Anna-chan." Aoi smiled. Again she saw something strange in Anna and yet it felt familiar to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Anna crawled onto a barstool and looked up at Izumo, who brought her a bowl of cereal and a small spoon.

"So, what now?" Aoi asked.

"What do you mean?" Izumo frowned. She had her uniform, she knew what to do-what else was there?

"What do you guys normally do around here when there aren't any customers?"

Izumo, Eric, Chitose, Bandou and Shouhei exchanged a look.

"I actually have no idea." Her cousin replied after a few moments of blank looks.

"Evidently you've grown boring in your old age, Izu-chan." Aoi rolled her eyes and the boys had to stifle a laugh. In the twelve hours they had known Aoi, they had become very aware that she was probably the only person that could get away with acting like this around Kusanagi.

"Hey!" Izumo whacked his cousin on the head as he walked past her. "I'm only twenty-four."

"And I'm sixteen." She smirked. Chitose choked and spat out the water he was drinking.

"Sixteen?!" He coughed while Shouhei smacked him on the back. "Y-you're sixteen?"

"Yeah." Aoi smiled, charmingly. "Problem, Chitose-kun?"

"Nope." He looked down at his drink, frowning, while Kusanagi and Aoi casually hi-fived across the counter, despite not facing each other. They had both decided it would be best to let him know that she was technically not counted as a legal adult quickly and effectively.

"Well, if you're sure." She winked at the others, who were laughing behind their hands.

A few hours later and most of the men she had met the other night had entered the bar and left at least once. It was past noon and they had had a few customers, though Aoi hadn't expected them to have any until the evening came so she supposed they were doing well.

"So, Izu-chan," Aoi began. "Do your friends just randomly come into your bar during the day?"

Kusanagi stiffened, but his cousin didn't notice.

"Yeah." He laughed but didn't elaborate.

"Why are they all so much younger than you?"

He frowned. "I'm not old, Aoi-chan."

"No, but Eric-san is my age and yet he hangs out in a bar with you."

Goddammit that girl was far too smart for her own good.

"Eric-chan...doesn't have any family." Izumo quickly supplied. "So we look after him. He stays with Fujishima-san."

Aoi frowned. "What about Yata-kun?"

"Old employee." The lies fell from his tongue as Izumo succumbed to uncharacteristic panic. "Yeah, he developed a drinking problem so of course I couldn't let him work here but I had to give him the support and friendship he needed to recover. It's a truly inspiring story."

Aoi frowned. "Yata-kun is seventeen."

"So young...so tragic..."

"Hm." Aoi sat back but decided not to question it any more. It was obvious to her that Izumo was hiding something, but she trusted his judgement enough to know that he had a reason for not telling her what was going on. Changing the subject, she chose to respect his privacy.

For now.

The man in blue selected a jigsaw piece from his table and placed it delicately in it's correct spot when there came a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A young woman entered the room, a slim black electronic tablet tucked under her arm.

"Munakata-san." She held the tablet out to him and he took it without taking his eyes off the jigsaw in front of him.

"Thank you, Awashima-san." Munakata's lips flickered into an amused smile as he read the file. "Ah."

"Sir?"

"Send Fushimi-kun to see me, would you?"

Awashima gave a bow. "Yes, sir."

True to her word, moments later a slim young man entered the room. He regarded the decor, and most everything, with an air of distaste.

"You wanted to see me, Munakata-san."

"Yes." Munakata looked up briefly before returning to his puzzle. "As I'm sure you have heard, Homra have a new addition. I want to know how much she knows-is she a threat or is she under threat." Plunk. Another puzzle piece fell into place. "I want you to watch her and if she approaches you, do not let her know the situation."

"Yes, sir."

"Fushimi-kun, do not let me down. If this girl is a part of Homra I want to know how powerful she is, but do not reveal yourself to her unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes, sir." This time his voice was impatient. Munakata smiled.

"That will be all."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

The boy left the office, a frown on his face. Going back to Homra?

God help him.

**A/N hope you understood the note at the beginning! Oh, and I wasn't sure how Seri should address Reisi so I just left it at 'san', gomen .**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so I decided I would take a moment to thank all the people who have left reviews so far!**

**AOIchi: Squee! I actually read some of your stuff so this is super exciting for me! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed!**

**(Guest) Neko Vampire: Again, thank you very much! I hope you have enjoyed these chapters as much as the first one :3**

**Guest: First of all, thank you for reading. Second of all, I understand you have the best interests of the story at heart and do not want to see it fall to pieces (I hate it when that happens, especially when it looked promising at first .) but the way you said what you said was actually incredibly rude and was quite hurtful. So though I appreciate what you are saying, before saying it please reread what you write. Just because it is your opinion does not mean that in any way it has to affect my story, or anyone elses. In a way I do agree with you, that tends to happen a lot, but worry not! There is a rather more complicated plot line in my story and, though Anna and Aoi may develop a strong bond, I would not dream of stealing her away from her darling Mikoto. Contrariwise, however, at her age Anna may come to welcome the presence of another girl, especially one who is older and can assist her in things the boys of Homra may not be able to. Thank you again!**

**(Guest) Mirei-Chan: Haha, you are very welcome! Thank you so much!**

****

Pikahopp: Thank you! 1) You'll have to wait and see ;D 2) I have no plans for this as of yet! If there is it will be merely a sub-plot :3 3) Indeed there will! *karate chop*

**Chapter 3**

Aoi picked up her tray and huffed, sauntering off to attend to a newly regular barfly that had landed in the last few days she had been there. Little known to her but word had got around about Homra's pretty young barmaid and since then they boys had ejected numerous leeches who had strayed a little too close for comfort.

"Aoi-chan?" Aoi picked up the empty glass and turned to her cousin. "Could you pick up some ingredients from the shop for me?" He handed her a list and some money. "I'd send one of the guys but..."

"It's alright." Aoi took the list. All the boys were out-even Mikoto-leaving her and Izumo to handle the bar while Anna slept. "I'll be back soon."

Aoi removed her apron and hung it in the back of the bar before grabbing her coat and leaving by the back door.

Fushimi had been outside the bar for what seemed like forever. He was freezing cold, clutching a coffee in one pale hand, so focused on his enraged thoughts towards his commander that he almost didn't notice the young girl that left the bar through the back door.

Fushimi threw his drink away and set off in pursuit. She made her way to the nearest 24 hour grocery shop and, upon entry, Fushimi snatched up a basket.

Aoi headed straight to the frozen aisle, throwing various items into her basket as she walked. Though she didn't realise, Fushimi was following her closely, attempting to remain inconspicuous by picking up random frozen foods and placing them in his basket. In fact, he was so intent on remaining unseen that he didn't notice when the girl turned around, her heel slipping on the damp floor and her basket of frozen goods spilling over him.

Aoi hit the floor, swearing like a sailor and immediately scrambled to her knees, apologising and picking up her food. The stranger clicked his tongue and nudged a bag of frozen peas towards her using his toe.

"You should be more careful next time." He told her, unable to keep his temper in check despite Munakata's earlier warning to remain inconspicuous.

Aoi Tanaka stood to her full height, clutching her basket in one hand. "Well, excuse me," she began hotly. "Maybe you shouldn't walk so close behind people!"

Saruhiko took a deep breath and reined in his temper, the voice of his King ringing in his ears.

"I apologise." He gave a formal bow before picking up the remainder of her ingredients and placing them in her basket. "I'm Fushimi Saruhiko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Aoi blinked, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Everyone was looking at them and the strange young man didn't show any signs of getting up anytime soon.

"Oh, er, it's okay. I'm Tanaka Aoi." Thankfully the teen righted himself, his lips stretching out into what looked like an attempt at a smile.

"Beautiful." The expression seemed out of place, twisted and gruesome. His eyes, hidden behind thick glasses, seemed to light up at her obvious discomfort; something that was most unsettling to her. Her brow furrowed. He seemed somewhat familiar to her and she had to think for a moment before she realised he had been outside the bar just a few days ago. She had assumed he was waiting for someone rather than wanting to go inside because as soon as she looked back he had gone.

"Right, well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." Aoi began walking away. "Thank you, and sorry again about earlier."

"It's quite alright. I'll be seeing you, Aoi-chan."

She stiffened but didn't stop as he called to her so familiarly, instead speeding up, anxious to get away.

Aoi finished her shopping with an odd feeling in her stomach. That boy creeped her out-not just the sudden change in mood but something different. She couldn't put her finger on what it was and was quite content with not meeting him again and not having to think about it.

After paying she hurried back to the bar-it was only a five minute walk but the feeling still hadn't gone away. She looked over her shoulder every second step, clutching the grocery bags to her chest like a lifeline. When she arrived at the bar she didn't bother to head around the back but instead went straight through the main entrance, craving the warmth and security the place gave her.

Leaning against the wall by the door, Aoi attempted to steady her breathing.

"Aoi-chan?" Aoi looked up to see Tatara in front of her, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko." The name spilled from her lips like she was spitting out poison. She didn't understand what it was about him that had her so anxious, but she knew there was something. That smile, the way he had called her name. It was all just so wrong. "Do you know him?"

Tatara simply looked at her, his mouth slightly open.

"Do you know him?" She repeated.

"Yata-chan, Kusanagi-san." Totsuka called without looking away from her. "Please come over here. You too, Mikoto-san."

Luckily for the boys most of the customers had left by now, and those who hadn't were too drunk to realise that Kusanagi was turning them out an hour before last orders.

Totsuka had Aoi sit on the sofa with a cup of tea while they waited for Kusanagi to finish ejecting customers. Apparently the boys had all returned while she was out, though most of them were now at their respective homes.

Izumo sat down next to his cousin with his arm around her. She was more relaxed now than when she first entered, but her face was pale and drawn, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"What happened?" Aoi looked up to see Mikoto stood in front of her. She had barely spoken to the man since returning to Japan, though he had never been the conversational type. Yata stood next to him-for once meeting her eyes when she looked to him.

Aoi explained what had happened and who she had met. It seemed stupid to her now she said it out loud, but Yata stiffened when she mentioned the boy's name and she would have to be blind to miss the looks shared by Izumo and Mikoto.

"Yata-san." Mikoto spoke once her story had ended. "Outside."

Yata nodded once and headed to the door, muttering under his breath. Before he exited he turned back to Aoi and gave a nervous nod, though it looked like an attempt to reassure her. Then he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked the remaining men. "Who is this guy? Why are you so worried?"

Mikoto looked at her, hard. His expression was unreadable, though not vacant like usual.

"Aoi-chan." Aoi was surprised at how he spoke to her, but said nothing. "Please go upstairs."

"But-"

Her cousin spoke gently. "Please, listen to Mikoto-san. He knows what he's doing."

Aoi opened her mouth to object, but sighed in defeat and stood. "Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aoi-chan."

Aoi closed the door and immediately pressed her ear against it, straining to hear. She could hear faint voices, then the sound of the front door opening. She bit back a laugh as Yata's voice drifted towards her, full of profanities.

_"I don't see what harm..."_

_"Did you see her face?"_

_"What do you think, King?"_

King?

Suddenly everything went quiet. Aoi frowned, wondering what had happened when suddenly there was a loud crash on the other side of the door and she fell backwards as the door shook.

"Ouch." Aoi winced and rubbed her ear, looking up only to see Izumo standing above her, a smirk on his face.

"Upstairs. Now. Go."

"You suck."

"I know."

Aoi scowled and made a show of heading up the stairs. She didn't see how they could discuss this without her anyway-she was the one who had met the guy.

_I'll be seeing you, Aoi-chan._

Aoi froze. That was it.

He hadn't said goodbye.

_I'll be seeing you._

Aoi inhaled sharply and hurried downstairs, careful not to wake Anna in the next room.

"Izu-chan!" She skidded into the room. "I know what it is!"

"What's what?" Izumo frowned.

"I saw him-a few days ago outside the bar." She was garbling memories now. "And then today-he didn't say goodbye. He said he'd be seeing me."

Mikoto frowned. There was no way Fushimi would do this of his own accord-it had to be that King of his.

"Are you sure that's what he said, Aoi-chan?" Totsuka frowned. The girl nodded.

"Well that makes everything different then." Izumo's tone was light but Aoi hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

"Ah." Mikoto spoke. "I'll visit him." It didn't seem to Aoi like he was talking about the pervert boy she had met in the supermarket, but her cousin seemed reassured so she relaxed.

"Right, and in the meantime," Izumo lit a cigarette and took a soothing drag. Aoi wrinkled her nose. She hated smoking. "You will..."

Oh God. Here it came. He was going to ground her for life. She had never been grounded before-well, except for that one time...and that other time...

Okay, so she had been grounded before. But by Izumo? In front of his friends? No thanks.

"Be careful. Okay?" He smiled and blew smoke everywhere.

"That's it?" She frowned. "No lockdown? No armed guards? Nothing?"

"Of course not." He snorted. "He'd be nuts to kidnap you. You'd annoy the hell out of him and he'd be forced to let you go."

_"Ha ha."_ Aoi muttered sarcastically as Totsuka laughed. "I'm going upstairs now. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Aoi-chan." They echoed.

Once Aoi had left the room Izumo turned to Yata.

"Yata-chan." He smiled toothily. "If you let my cousin out of your sight before it has been confirmed that Fushimi-kun has been dealt with I will personally make sure you-"

"Hey, hey, Kusanagi-san!" Totsuka moved in front of Yata, waving his hands defensively. "I think he gets the idea."

"Good." Izumo smiled brightly. "Now, I'm going to bed. Mikoto, please remember to lock the door before you go to bed."

And with that he left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N I just read over the last chapter and it's so crap xD once I've finished the story I'll edit it etc. Which brings me onto another point-this story will have a sequel! Yay! I've already started writing/planning it and it will be pretty different to this one but hopefully still enjoyable :D This one is, again, a filler. At the minute I'm just kinda establishing the relationships so that the plot can come in in full force in a couple of chapters.**

**Pikahopp: You are very welcome! Thank you for reading and reviewing-they always make me smile! I'm not sure-I hadn't really thought about it but now that you mention I think I will probably change it to T as a precaution because there will be some action coming up. It won't be T for any other reason though, haha!**

**AOIchi: Don't sell yourself short-you're awesome! Thank you, you too!**

**mst88: Ahhhhh! Thank you! Hope I don't disappoint! :D**

**Thanks for reading again!**

**-Phoebe x**

"Good morning, Aoi-chan!" Aoi stumbled down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes. She could see Izumo in the kitchen, the smell of half burnt toast wafting through to her. Totsuka, who had greeted her, was sat on the sofa reading a newspaper that was much too big for his slim frame.

**"Morning."** Accidentally she slipped into English as she sat down next to the boy, her tired eyes flickering shut.

"Did you sleep well?"

**"Nope, did you?"**

**"Aoi! Japanese!"** She heard Izumo yell from the kitchen, jolting her awake.

"Right!" She sat up with a start and smiled sheepishly at the boy next to her, who was laughing. "Sorry. I tend to swap languages when I'm tired. I've been in England for so long I just forgot."

"No worries." Tatara grinned. "Are you not working today?"

"It's my day off." She grinned proudly. "I'm to go outside and reacquaint myself with Japan-that's what Izu-chan told me."

Totsuka nodded, remembering that Mikoto wanted to have a meeting today. There had been more drug dealings around their side of town and he was going to give everyone their instructions today. Excepting that, there was the issue of Fushimi to discuss.

"Where will you go?" He asked. The sudden quietness from the kitchen signalled that Izumo was now listening.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "Probably the shopping centre, maybe the park. I'll just take a book and go." She stretched and hugged to her chest the pillow that she had brought down with her in her sleepy stupor. "It'll be nice." Then she frowned. "Wait, why are you here so early?"

"Oh," Damn. "Er, I'm...here to meet Mikoto-san." It wasn't far from the truth at least.

"Mikoto-san never wakes up until at least midday." Aoi pointed out. "You've got hours yet."

"You're right!" Tatara smacked his forehead. "How silly of me. Well I guess I'd better go and fetch Yata-chan!"

"Why Yata-san?" It was obvious to her that he was hiding something-they all were, even Izumo. It irked her-they had never had secrets before.

"Because he wants to see King-I mean, er, Mikoto-san too. Bye!" And with that Tatara bolted from the building like a spooked horse.

"Well," Izumo leaned on the bar. "If that's the effect you have on all men I needn't worry about you running off and eloping any time soon."

"Shut up." She threw the pillow at his head and he caught it, chuckling.

"I'm kidding, you're gorgeous."

"Darling, I know." She stood and took the pillow back. "I'm going to get ready now-I'll be gone for a few hours at least. I'll have lunch out, definitely."

"Okay, that's fine." Izumo nodded and turned to dust the liquor cabinet behind him.

Aoi headed up the stairs, almost bumping into Anna when she reached the landing.

"Good morning, Anna-san."

"Good morning." The girl responded quietly. Since Aoi's first night at the bar they hadn't spoken much but Aoi got the impression that Anna didn't speak much to anyone, except perhaps Mikoto.

Aoi made room for the little girl to walk past before continuing on into her room. She had badgered Izumo to allow her to decorate it and so today she would make sure to pick up some paint-or at least some posters. She was getting sick of seeing white every time she turned around. After selecting some of her favourite green jeans from the wardrobe along with a black three-quarter sleeved top Aoi went to the bathroom to shower.

Izumo scowled and slammed the phone back down. Yata wasn't picking up, the lazy-ass. He'd just have to call one of the other boys to follow his cousin for now.

"Eric-kun?" Izumo waited until he heard a sleepy groan. "I need you and Fujishima-san to watch Aoi today. Can you be here in twenty minutes?...Yes, I know we're having a meeting today, I'll fill you in later. I just need someone to watch her until Scepter 4 calls off their lap dog and Yata-san isn't answering his phone...Great, thank you." Izumo hung up and sighed in relief. That was one problem taken care of.

When she was dressed and had applied her classic winged eyeliner, Aoi felt she was ready to face Japan again. Apart from running errands to the supermarket every now and again she hadn't really had the chance to go anywhere much outside the pub and so, armed with the GPS on her phone, she was going to explore.

"Alright, I'm off." Aoi slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to smile at her cousin

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yes.".

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Aoi checked her bag.

"Er, no."

Izumo rolled his eyes and waited until his cousin had run up the stairs and back to the bar, her phone now safely in her bag.

"Good." Izumo's eyes softened behind his tinted lenses. "Take care, okay?"

"I'll be fine." Aoi was about to leave when she quickly ran back and threw her arms around her cousin. "Thank you." Then she ran out of the door before he could say another word.

_"That girl,"_ Izumo muttered._ "Will be the goddamn death of me, I swear."_ Still grumbling, he began tidying. _"If she's not getting_ stalked _then she's_ forgetting_ things or boys are_ looking_ at her. For God's sake."_

"Alright, old man?" Tatara walked in to catch the end of his friend's ramble.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Did you see Eric-kun and Kosuke-kun?" Tatara nodded and Kusanagi sighed again, pausing before adding. "Remind me never to have children. Ever. Especially girls."

"You know you love it really." Totsuka took a seat with a smile and left Kusanagi to his complaining.

Aoi almost skipped along the pavement. It was spring, the weather was just warm enough not to wear a coat, the flowers were beginning to bloom and she felt ridiculously cheerful.

Plugging in her headphones the teenager hummed along to Paramore-her favourite western band-while the map loaded on her phone. She was so intent on not getting lost that she almost didn't notice the two boys following closely behind her.

"Isn't she going to wrong way?" Kosuke frowned. "I swear Kusanagi-san told me she was going to the shopping centre."

Eric groaned. "Well we can't say anything to her, can we? She's not supposed to know that we're following her."

"Mmm."

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, the infectious spring mood affecting Kosuke and even Eric, both of whom seemed to pass as normal teenagers for the day, rather than the slightly-less-intimidating-but-still-unapproachable members of Homra.

"Excuse me?" Eric looked up to see Aoi stood in front of them and swore under his breath.

"Yes...?" He answered her almost hesitantly. He knew she would recognise them-they had spoken only yesterday.

"You're Izu-chan's friends, right?" She seemed almost uncertain.

"Right." Kosuke nodded, a lot more confident that Eric felt, before quickly reintroducing the both of them.

"Am I going the right way to get to the shopping centre?" She was blushing furiously, obviously embarrassed at having to ask for help. "I tried following the map on my phone but as it turns out I, er, I actually can't read maps."

Had it been any other situation Eric would have laughed.

"Not exactly." Kosuke smiled, charmingly. "Actually, we were just heading there ourselves, would you like us to show you the way?"

She smiled in relief, her face lighting up. "Would you? That would be fantastic! Thank you!"

Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and carried on walking. He and Fujishima flanked Aoi like two underdeveloped bodyguards while the girl chattered on in the middle. He didn't even have to pay attention to seem polite, he just had to nod every so often and she didn't seem to notice.

**"You speak English, don't you?"**

The question caught him off guard.

**"Yeah."**

**"How did you learn?"**

Eric shrugged. **"My parents taught me."**

She seemed to realise from his tone that it was a touchy subject and she didn't press him for more information. When Fujishima stopped to pet an animal of some description-Eric no longer bothered paying attention-Aoi spoke again.

**"Eric?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Were you two following me?"**

Eric swore repeatedly in his head. This wasn't good-though they should have expected nothing less from a cousin of Kusanagi. He was as sharp as two knives, and twice as cutting.

**"What makes you say that?"** He was careful to keep his voice measured and even, not wanting to give anything away in the hopes that she would drop the subject.

**"Well you've been right behind me since the bar for one thing."**

**"So you ****_can_**** read maps."** Eric raised one eyebrow.

**"Not in the slightest, I really was lost. Did my cousin put you up to this?"**

Eric attempted to excuse the older man. **"He's worried about you."**

**"Paranoid more like."** Aoi sighed.** "You don't have to follow me anymore, you know? I'll be fine."**

**"And face your cousin? No thanks."**

Aoi laughed and Fujishima turned around.

"Are you two talking about me in English?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." Eric waited until his friend turned away. **"Idiot."**

"I can understand that much!" Fujishima turned and punched him in the arm. "That's rude! Aoi-chan, don't let him be mean to me."

"Now, now, boys." Her voice was light and teasing. "Don't be rude."

They walked for just a few more minutes until they reached the shopping centre. With a cheerful wave Aoi bid the boys goodbye, only to find that they followed her anyway.

_Is my cousin really that scary when he's mad?_

With a roll of her eyes, Aoi slowed down until she was walking between them again.

"So, why do you hang out with my cousin anyway?" She struck up a conversation, linking arms with both of the boys.

"Er..." Eric struggled to think. He had never been good at lying, instead relying on his sullen attitude to deter any unwanted questions. Fortunately for him, Kosuke was an adept.

"It just sort of...happened."

Maybe 'adept' was too strong of a word.

"Right." Aoi raised an eyebrow but didn't say any more. "So, can you guys help me pick out some stuff for my room?"

"Sure?" Kosuke shrugged and Eric nodded. They didn't have the slightest idea what she meant, but it couldn't be too difficult, right?

"I still don't understand the difference between ivory and cream." Kosuke frowned and Eric shrugged.

"This is ivory." Aoi held up one sheet of paper. "This is cream," She held up another piece of paper. "And this is eggshell."

"When did eggshell come into this?!"

"I dunno." Aoi shrugged and Fujishima sighed.

"Come on, just pick some paint and let's go. Didn't you want to get some other stuff?" Aoi nodded and pulled out the shopping list she had made when they stopped for lunch.

"Okay. I think I'll go for cream." Kosuke sighed and Eric let his head drop in annoyance. Cream had been the first colour she had picked.

It took them at least two hours to finish Aoi's shopping and when they finally arrived back at Homra, Kosuke and Eric were exhausted. Aoi, however, was as chipper as ever.

"We're home!" She almost sang the words, skipping into the bar. Eric and Kosuke trailed behind her, carrying the shopping.

"'We'? Who's we?" Izumo looked up and almost fell over in shock.

_Damn._

"Well I saw Eric-kun and Kosuke-kun on the way to the shopping centre and they pointed me in the right direction before offering to help me with my shopping-wasn't that lovely of them?" Aoi's smile was almost too wide, Izumo noticed. She knew he'd sent them-she just wanted him to admit it.

"Yes. Lovely." Izumo's glare made the two boys squirm guiltily. Aoi scowled at her cousin and folded her arms.

"I am not a child. Just because I met one creepy guy doesn't mean that I need babysitting."

"I didn't send them to babysit you-"

"No, you sent them to stalk me." Aoi wasn't really mad. Mildly annoyed, maybe, but she knew her cousin only had her best interests at heart. She just wished he wasn't so overprotective of her-she could take care of herself, after all.

"Fine." The man sighed. "I'm sorry I sent my friends to stalk you because I was worried you would get abducted. I promise I'll never do it again."

"Thank you." Aoi smiled brightly. "I will choose to ignore the sarcasm and instead show you all the things I just bought!"

Kusanagi took a seat at the bar and allowed his cousin to explain to him the plans she had for her bedroom. It was fascinating to him how she could get so excited about something as trivial as paint.

"Hey!" He winced as she smacked him lightly over the head with the hardcover copy of _'The Catcher in the Rye'_ she produced from her handbag. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sure I am." Izumo laughed at the indignation on her face. "So when are we going to decorate the room then?"

"I'm not sure-whenever's good!" Aoi sat down next to him and sighed in relief as the weight was taken off her aching feet. Shopping would be more fun if she didn't have to do so much exercise. At least it was her night off.

"Great." Izumo stood up. "Well, I'd better finish cleaning seeing as I won't have my helper tonight."

Aoi nodded and yawned. She ought to take her things upstairs, she knew, but she could barely bring herself to stand. Heaving herself off the stool she picked up her bags and headed up the stairs, calling her thanks to Eric and Kosuke as she left.

The boys themselves were draped in various states of exhaustion over two of the sofas in the bar. Across the room Anna raised one marble to her eye and peered at the boys. There was a minute trace of the same red she had seen in Aoi lingering around them, not quite Homra's red but something different.

Anna looked up at Mikoto.

"Hm." He looked away. Anna hopped off the sofa and walked sedately to the bar, pulling her small body up onto a bar stool and using the marble still clutched in one pale hand to observe the bartender. The red was more concentrated around him, encasing him like a blanket.

"You know I can't serve you alcohol, Anna." The man joked and she removed the marble from her eye. "Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded and looked down.

It was all very strange.


End file.
